Kiara: Learn To Be Lonely
by GeminiAngel236
Summary: A girl who is not the avatar can bend all four elements? What happens when she meets the avatar? Can a girl who grew up on a deserted island ever learn to belong. Especially after already Learning To be Lonely. Please REVEIW! Revised for the third time .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar but this story was totally my idea. I was in the car and I was bored so I started daydreaming. **(And I am Rae-Anime-Neko, her almighty beta! ****Mua ha ha!)**

_Edit: I began writing this during the second book, so, it's going to be different from the real story. Besides, who wants to read the same story they watch if the characters interfere with the plot too much. I guess this can be after the fall of Ba Sing Se at some point… in the way that Aang's looking for a firebending master._

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

I'm not one for sad and sappy stories. But, even I can't change my past… what little I can remember of it. I don't have a family, well, not one that I can remember. The farthest back I can remember was five, so, I must've wound up on this island around then. How, I may never know. I live on small uninhabited, island in the middle of the four nations. Well, uninhabited except for me and the animals that live here, and I've been living here a long time. I'm thirteen now.

I remember something about the nations each being able to bend an element, but, I don't know what nation this island belongs to, if it even belongs to one, so, unlike most others, I can bend all the elements. And being on an Island there's not much to do, so, I practiced. Every element, every day, almost all day. I guess you could say I'm a pro now. Of course, I made my fill of mistakes. Parts of the island have scars to prove it. The problem is, the only other person I've heard of that bend all the elements is the Avatar, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the avatar, but hey, anything's possible, right?

Despite these small burdens, I don't feel sorry for myself. It's made me stronger, and, I'm happy. Well, as happy as a lonely person can be.

~.1.~

**Aang's POV**

We were on our way to the fire nation, hoping to find me a Firebending master that didn't hate the Avatar. We had already tried looking for Jeong Jeong, but that failed. I soon spotted an island, and I got a strange feeling, like something was pulling me to it. The same thing that happened that time with the swamp. Remembering how my friends felt about the swamp, I decided to say nothing. I wondered how long until the others noticed.

"Are we there yet?" Sokka whined.

"No." Katara said, her patience with her older brother obviously wearing thin.

"Quit complaining!" Toph said, throwing a nut at his head.

"Ow! Something hit me!" Sokka whined. Toph started laughing.

"I'm going to hit you if you don't be… hey, look, an island!" Katara said, pointing in the direction I'd previously been staring at.

So _that's _how long it had taken them.

" I think we should stop for the night." I suggested. My backside was getting sore and that strange feeling I had was still there.

"Pleeeeease!" Sokka whined. The others agreed. I pulled on Appa's reigns and we headed towards the island.

~.1.~

**Kiara's POV**

Like every other day on this Island, I woke up as late as I could, which wasn't very late, and began practicing my bending. After a while I saw something in the sky. It was huge and I had no idea what it was, so I did what any logical person would do…. I hid. The creature landed, and it was even bigger up close. It looked like a buffalo, except it had been flying! I thought flying bison were extinct along with the air nomads!

I thought things couldn't possibly get any weirder. I was wrong. Some children, most around my age, came off the strange beast. Two girls and two boys. A boy and a girl were obviously siblings, both with tan skin, and blue eyes, and wearing blue clothes. Obviously water tribe. Another girl with black hair, and was wearing a green outfit without shoes. The strangest part, she was blind. Was she an Earthbender? The last boy was the oddest, and most surprising of the bunch. He had tattoos on his arms and legs. He was an Airbender! As soon as I was done assessing them, they began to set up their campsite, so I went home.

"Home" was a little hut I had constructed and reconstructed from when I was five and on using my bending. Hey, it's an island. Gales, storms, and sometimes animals to which I could not speak would ruin it. No one ever said island life was easy. It was just tolerable.

The next morning I went to a clearing as far away from where the travelers had camped. I didn't really want to have anything to do with them. All I wanted was for them to finish whatever their business was, and leave me to my loneliness. Of course, you can't always get what you want.

Why a clearing, well, I wanted to practice firebending. I'm a master, but I still don't want to hurt anything. So, I began. Then, Half an hour later I heard rustling. It didn't faze me. I always heard rustling. It was most likely just some animal. Besides, the travelers were on the other side of the island… right? So I continued, 15 minutes later I was knocked in the head with something hard. I turned and saw it was a boomerang belonging to the water tribe boy.

"What the hell was that for!" I screamed before sending a gust of wind at him.

The other kids soon ran into the clearing, Realizing I just attacked their friend, they decided to attack me. The girl in blue sent a water whip in my direction. I quickly redirected it and froze it to a nearby tree so she couldn't use it. Then I moved the earth beneath her and she fell. They all gave me a look of surprise and the girl in green sent a rock flying in my direction. I sent it back with air bending, but she dodged and sent some dirt to ride over me. I fell, a little too hard I guess, and hit my head on a rock. Everything started going black. The last thing I remembered was my hands and feet being bound.

* * *

**(Well, here you go. My back hurts, and I'm wondering why I volunteered to beta this? Oh, yeah, because she forced me to read it, and I'm very picky when it comes to reading fanfictions, especially those with Mary Sues. But, at least now it's a well-written Mary Sue. I think. Review for my darling adopted little sister and tell us what you think! And you'd better review. I was writing the tenth chapter to a fic I love when she interrupted me. If you don't review, I'll kill you. Trust me, I will get very angry.)**

I didn't force you. Well… I did force you to read the story but you asked if you could edit my chapters. Anyways, Read and review.

Gemini~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. **(Thank God. Also, let us thank God that this chapter is short so I can continue writing my story Sorry, I tend to get in a bad mood when interrupted from my writing.)**

_Edit: So, I realized I never really got Kiara's character down. Looking back on it, I ruined her. I'm coming back to fix her. Thankfully…_

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

As I was waking up I felt a warm sensation running through my head. When I opened my eyes I was staring into deep blue eyes. It was the water tribe girl, and she was using Waterbending to heal me? I quickly sat up and tried to pull my arms apart but they were tied together. I took a deep breath and exhaled, sending the both of us flying in opposite directions. Unfortunately, the two boys caught me and held me down.

"What the hell are you doing invading my home and attacking me? Who do you think you guys are?" I exclaimed, my face becoming hot from my anger. My normally calm self was rapidly boiling away, I also felt a bit weird… the healing must've done something to my head

~.2.~

**Aang's POV**

Who was this strange girl? How could she bend all four elements when I could only bend three! Excuse me, _barely _bend three. Even stranger, what was she doing living on a deserted island?

"My name is Aang, and I'm the Avatar." I told her. Her green blue eyes widened.

"What are you doing Aang? Why are you telling her who you are? She could be an enemy, or an assassin sent to kill you!" Sokka exclaimed. He was always one to judge quickly, and was always wary of Firebenders

"Sokka! Don't be rude! Besides, why would an assassin be put on a deserted island?" Katara chided. Sokka put his finger in the air and was about to respond before he smartly shut his mouth.

"You always like to ruin me? Don't you." He grudgingly replied.

"That's okay Sokka, she looks pretty evil to me." Toph said smugly.

"Thanks Toph. Hey! Must you do that?" Toph just laughed and smacked him on the back, sending him into the ground.

"Ummm, excuse me? Sorry to ruin your comedy session, but, if he's the Avatar… who are you guys?" The girl said. She was unusually compared to how she was acting earlier.

"Oh, I'm Katara, and the grumpy idiot over there is my brother."

"Toph, and I'm from the Bei Fong family. Or, you can call me the best earth bender around!" She punched her arm in the air and laughed in an evil scary way…

"I'm Kiara, and this is my island. Now that introductions are over… can you please untie me?" The girl said. I blushed… I guess I should've untied her before introductions.. hehe...

~.2.~

**Kiara's POV**

Aang untied me and I stood up. I frowned at my red wrists. That was gonna hurt later.

"So… care to explain what you are doing on my island?" I asked suspiciously. People haven't visited this island since I was seven, and even then they only stayed for a couple hours and left. Well, not before exploring the island. Most likely looking for people. I hid the whole time, but wait. That's not the point. Four strange kids were on my island now!

"We had been traveling for hours, and we needed a place to rest." Aang said.

"Wait… are you really the only person on this island? Where's your family?" Katara asked.

"Dunno, I've been on this island since I was five." I said. I gasped when I felt a tear roll down my cheek. That healing session definitely did something to me. I had gotten over the fact I was alone a long time ago. Why would it bother me now? I wiped the tear away before anyone could notice it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katara said.

"It's okay. I'm over it." I said. She looked at me in a weird way. I ignored it.

"I just have to ask, How are you able to bend all four elements. I thought only the Avatar could do that." Aang said. I couldn't tell if he was excited, confused, or just wanted to know.

"Well, I don't know what nation I'm from… and… what nation does this island belong to?" Sokka pulled out their map and became wide eyed.

"This island is on the map, but it isn't marked I don't think it belongs to any nation." Sokka exclaimed.

"Well, if that's the case, then, what element am I supposed to be able to bend?" I asked. They all shrugged and I laughed. I hadn't laughed in a while.

* * *

**(Well, I hope you're happy. My kitten is mad at me because it's 11:52 and I'm not in bed, petting her, dei ja vou, and I'm **_**still **_**not done with chapter ten. And I'm sleepy. Review. It is a fanfiction sin to read and to not review. No flames. Constrictive criticism is welcome unless you're going to nag her about the Mary Sue. I've tried various times.)**

Koneko why are you using my story to talk about your cats even though they are cute like tinkerbell I think she might be my favorite. What was I talking about again? Nevermind.

Anyways, read and review.

Gemini out~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar and I probably never will!

**(Again, thank the heavens. I'm a mean beta, but she's my adopted little sister AKA my real little sister's best friend and I just love to tease her! And, I'm making the Mary Sue less Mary Sueish! She's just a normal girl now! A bit wacky, but normal! Rachel, I fixed your Mary Sue into an actual person who someone could relate to!)**

_Edit: This chapter was a hassle to edit. I changed so much! But I managed to fix it!_

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

At about sundown I yelled, "I'm hungry!" What? I was! We'd been flying on Appa for the past four days. I was hungry.

My little sister rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry!" Well… she was right… but that didn't mean she could be mean to me!

Aang sighed from where he had been meditating. "Please stop fighting. It's a little hard to concentrate with all of this bad chi."

Toph said, in her strange, little spoiled kid way, "Quit complaining." She pretended to be studying her nails

We heard rustling. Then Kiara walked onto our campsite with her skirt full of fruit.

"Hey, anybody hungry?" She asked, a smug grin on her face. Stupid Firebender…

~.3.~

**Kiara's POV**

The bison fascinated me! It was so big… and it could fly! I'm so glad they aren't all extinct. I fed him some fruit, and gave some to the lemur as well. All these strange animals… I think I may have thought I had died and gone to heaven… so what if my obsession with strange animals is slightly unhealthy, I'm normal I tell you!

I decided to sit in between Toph and Katara. One, Sokka was still glaring at me, two, he was obviously afraid of both girls, and three, if Sokka attacked me again, I might actually hurt him this time…

I said hi and he glared harder. "Firebender" He muttered, as Katara elbowed his side. He let out a girlish yelp.

For a guy with his muscles, what little he actually had, he sure was a girly man.

"Just ignore him." Katara said with a sigh. Sokka continued glaring. Ignore him… easier said then done.

There was one stupid question that's been bothering me since I met these strangers. What? Even I get curious sometimes. When I don't want to be left alone.

"I know Aang's the avatar, and I know the Avatar disappeared a long time ago, but who found him, and why did you guys start traveling together?"

"Sokka and I found him in an Iceberg one day. After that he kind of became our responsibility, or as our Gran Gran said, our destinies became intertwined." Katara said.

"Then Twinkle Toes needed and Earthbending master. Me being the best, and after they begged me, I started teaching him." Toph explained, from the look on the other's faces I had a feeling she had exaggerated something.

"What about you?" Aang asked. "Why are you on this island?"

"I..I don't know. I've been here since I was five. I can't remember anything that happened before then. I don't even know how I remember anything about the Avatar or the Airbenders. Common knowledge sticks I guess." I gave a sad smile.

"How did you learn to bend like that?" Aang asked curiously.

"Well, I'm on an island, nothing much to do but practice. When I was six strange things started happening. The camp fires started getting bigger unexpectedly, the ground started to tremble when I ran, water started acting up when I was mad, and whenever I sneezed I flew ten feet in the air. At first, I was scared and confused. After a while I realized I needed to learn how to perfect my powers before I did something I'd regret. Of course, bending didn't come as easily as I hoped it would. I've had my share of mistakes. Believe me" I chuckled. "This island has the scars to prove it.

"Well, why didn't you try to leave? Nothing's stopping you." Toph asked.

"I guess, it's because I'm happy here. Besides, even if I did try to leave, where would I go? I don't know anything about what's happening outside this island. Besides the war. I don't even know how far away I am from civilization." I explained. I tried to change the subject. "So, where are you guys heading now?"

"We're heading towards the fire nation." Sokka finally said with a scowl.

"Aang already knows Earth, water, and air bending and he has mastered them all. Now he has to learn Firebending." Katara explained.

Aang sprang up. "I don't need to learn Firebending!" He yelled.

I watched then as Aang ran into the woods and Katara tried to go in after him. I stopped her and said, "I'll go. I know these woods like the back of my hand… you stay in case he comes back before I find him."

Sokka hugged his sister as I bounded off into the woods wondering what Katara said that had bothered him so much.

**

* * *

**

((And that, my friends, is the revised third chapter. Well, review! She's not a Mary Sue anymore, so you cannot nag my little sister! Hah, I saved this story from being the story of a Mary Sue! I'm so proud! I'm going to tack this up on my wall of achievements! No matter that I have no such wall… I have no achievements! WAH!))

Gemini singing off~ (I love saying that .)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are Kiara, the island, the idea, the theories, the, oh… let's just do it the easy way. I do not own Avatar.

**((Two chapters in one day… and I'm sick too! Evil, Rachel, evil, evil Rachel. And you haven't reviewed any of my new ficcies either. Oh, I'm going to advertise myself! If you like Tokyo Mew Mew, Fruits Basket, or Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden, please, check out my profile. I am Rae-Anime-Neko, and I love reviews!))**

I learned being evil from the best!

_Edit: I read this and realized a lot of people started going out of character. Even Kiara. It kind of made me sick, but now it's fixed so, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

After what seemed _forever _of me searching, I found Aang sitting by a stream. He wasn't crying, he was just sitting there… staring into the water. I looked around. This was a place I came to constantly whenever I was upset. I saw some burn marks nearby that had been there for years. I learned a long time ago that scars never really disappeared.

I sat down next to him and hugged my legs. Resting my chin on them. I started staring into the water too and we stayed there in silence. Sokka was a girly man. Aang was a _sensitive _girly man. But Aang was a much more _likeable _girly man. I wonder… was my father a girly man? That might explain my obsession with girly men… I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM! I hope…

Aang finally broke the silence and said, "I had a bad incident with fire bending."

He interrupted my girly-man thoughts! Oh well. The best thing to do with girly men? Comfort them. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

He nodded yes, and I told him to wait for a second. The best thing for stressful moments... tea.

~.4.~

**Aang's POV**

Kiara came back muttering something about girly-men, and handed me a teacup filled with hot water, some leaves, and her undivided attention.

"I was cocky. I wanted to show off. I was trying to fire-bend, even after Master Jeong Jeong warned me, and I burnt Katara's hands. She learned she had healing powers but… I … I hurt her! I swore to never Firebend again…" And I began to sob.

~.4.~

**Kiara's POV**

I sighed and hugged him, feeling tears start in my own eyes. Damn girly man is going to make me cry!

"Sometimes, we have to do things for others. Even if it makes us feel uncomfortable. Scars might never disappear. But… they do heal." I explained. I had no idea where that came from. It just came out of my mouth. Hey, I'm pretty good at advice. I looked at Aang. He was hugging me tightly and his tears were wetting my dress. Something about him made me want to tell him everything. Every discouragement, every fear, every worry every sin.

"I haven't had human contact for a long time… at least since I was five. Eight years…" I trailed off, pondering just why exactly I hadn't gone completely insane. "But, I'm happy. I may be alone, but I'm strong. Besides, I don't remember what it's like to not be alone. I've learned to be lonely. I'm okay with being lonely… I'm… okay…" I said, tears starting springing to my eyes and then fell like rain. I didn't remember the last time I'd cried. Maybe, right after I woke up on this island and realized I was alone. But, I stopped because crying wouldn't make anyone come. I had to live with what I had. Yet, now, I don't even know how I feel anymore.

I started whipping away my tears and Aang suggested we go back to the camp before everyone got worried. We left the serene, moonshine filled lake, and headed off to the campsite.

~.4.~

**Katara's POV**

"Katara, you should probably stop pacing!" Toph shrugged. I could tell she was probably trying to help, in her Tophish way.

I sighed "But I can't! I'm too worried! What if they got lost!"

"Don't worry Aang is the Avatar and Kiara looks pretty tough too… even if she _is _a Firebender… they can take care of themselves." Sokka said, trying his best to comfort me. I stilled glared at him for his small comment.

We heard rustling and Aang and Kiara came into the clearing. Both of their eyes were red and misty. Aang was smiling genuinely, but Kiara's smile had a hint of pain behind it. I Ran up to Aang and threw my arms around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "I was sooo worried. What took you guys so long?"

"We were just talking and enjoying some tea." Aang said, nothing but cheer in his voice.

~.4.~

**Kiara's POV **

After being begged by Aang, and some encouragement from Katara, I slept in their camp that night, but I couldn't sleep. That damn past was bothering me… and something about girly-men…

There were so many questions I could not answer! Where did I really come from? How did I end up on this Island? Who were my parents? Why did they leave a five year old on an uninhabited island? Did I do something wrong in this life, or even my past life? I must have been thinking aloud, because Katara asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah!" I said happily. Well, as happily as I could.

"Liar." A voice intruded. Toph was awake? Joy.

"Do want to talk about it?" Katara asked giving me her undivided attention

I sighed and sat up. "It's just… I was abandoned! They left me here, all by myself. How can anyone do that? Not even the animals do that to their offspring? Was I really so unlovable? What did I do to deserve to be isolated? Did something happen to my parents that they had to leave me?" I put my hands on my head and curled up. I felt like someone had torn a chunk of my heart out. I had never felt this way before, and I hated it.

Katara pulled me into a hug… it felt motherly, and warm. I hugged her back, and Toph came over to us from her earth tent.

"My parents tried to control everything I did. They thought because I was blind I was helpless. I got lost once, and the Badger Moles taught me Earthbending. Now I can see using Earthbending. After these idiots revealed to my parents I was a good Earthbender, they decided to tighten my leash. I couldn't take it anymore, and I ran away. That's when I agreed to teach Aang Earthbending. Now, I know what a real family is supposed to be like." She finished with a smile. Then she looked up and glared at Katara and I. "Tell anyone what I just said and you're both gonna pay."

Katara and I smiled, and we all laughed. This was my first Heart to Heart, and it felt good. I guess this is what a slumber party was. This, I was late when we finally went to sleep, and our giggles, cries, and shrieks died into the night.

Apparently, girly-men are heavy sleepers.

* * *

**((Girly men! Sorry, I'm bored… Review!))**

Onee Sama you are so crazy. Please review!

Gemini~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and my Onee Sama didn't write an intro.

_Edit: Yeah… this chapter had some (More like a lot) of issues._

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

I definitely don't trust this girl. Oh sure, she seems harmless, but Firebenders are never harmless. I know she recently burrowed her way into a friendship with Aang, and the night before she somehow tricked Katara into befriending her. But, I am sure she's up to something evil, diabolical and… well, something Firebenderish.

~.5.~

**Kiara's POV**

This morning I realized we were running low on food. So I somehow managed to drag Toph into gathering fruit. How… I don't remember, but I did it!

Of course… during the way there we got really really really bored. In my boredom and outright curiosity I threw a rock at Toph's head. Okay, I know it was really stupid, but I was really curious. Toph shot it back at me, and thus began a long, and pointless game that ended in my near confusion… wait a sec, Toph was having…Fun! Toph smiled and I smiled back dodging a rock, but not quite succeeding because it hit my cheek. Oh well, at least it was smaller than the last one!

I hadn't been paying attention and as I dodged another rock, this one relatively bigger than the others, I bumped into a fruit tree, I grinned like an idiot as I wobbled off the ground. "We're here! Up the fruit tree we go!" I said. Immediately after I collapsed. I had been hit in the head a bit too many times, luckily by tiny stones and not some of the huge things toph sent at me. This caused Toph to burst into laughter. Yes, Toph laughed. Well, so would Scrooge in a situation like this, not to mention Toph always laughed when someone was in pain. Just to add insult to injury Toph threw another rock at me. I pouted and punched the tree making some fruit fall from it. I gathered it into the basket I brought. After doing this to various trees, Toph did help for once in her life, we headed back to the campsite.

* * *

Me: Time for a short break.

Aang: Awww. Why do we have to have a break we were almost finished.

Me: Well, uh, um.

Katara: Does she really need to explain? I mean, isn't it obvious?

Me: Good point.

Toph: Can we get back to the story now?

Me: Ummmmmm suuuuuuuuuure. Just… don't hurt me! *** Runs away ***

* * *

~.5.~

**Kiara's POV**

I announced I was going to the lake. One, I wanted to practice Waterbending (I hadn't practiced my bending in days) and two…. I just felt like going to the lake. Aang and Katara instantly offered to come with me, as did Toph in her own way… Toph's main excuse was that she didn't want to be left alone with mister meathead. Sokka eventually decided to go. His reason to the group? Someone had to take care of us. The real reason? Well, besides his big head, there had been some tracks in the ground he had seen that he didn't like. Of course he would never tell us he was scared of some tracks. Plus, if he even mentioned being suspicious, we would of course make fun of him.

As we arrived I jumped into the lake, splashing Katara.

For a moment everyone was silent. Katara's hair had fallen out of its braid and her clothes dropped under the weight of the water. No one moved and then she smirked and sent a huge wave in my direction. I tried to dodge it, but it was too fast and ended up soaking me, and unfortunately Toph, in the process. Toph grinned and began throwing mud at Katara, Aang, and I.

Sokka grumbled, but smiled when Toph hit him with some mud. Soon, everyone splashed about in the shallow area, throwing mud, splashing water, pushing, shoving, tripping, falling, well, actually I was the only one tripping and falling.

We finally headed back to the campsite sometime near evening. All, of us thoroughly soaked. Katara, Aang, and I managed to bend the water off of us. We laughed when Toph and Sokka whined and eventually were forced to bend the water off of them too.

When we got back to the camp we ate happily.

Throughout the whole night Sokka had refrained from all "Firebender" comments, and Toph was now smiling and saying random things causing Katara, Aang and I to laugh and totally scaring Sokka.

I looked around and noticed the warm feeling spreading throughout me… I guess this is what it felt like when you had a place you belonged.

* * *

Onee Sama took so long to edit this chapter so please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimor: I do not own Avatar, and if I did I would make a fourth season .

_Edit: My Onee Chan never got around to editing this, so it need a hell of a lot of work. I still managed to fix it, but am worried about the next chapters. Unfortunately they will be really short. Luckily, I have decided to make a sequel! YAY!_

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

The next day I decided I had procrastinated long enough. I needed serious practice, so I decided to head to one of the clearings to practice my Firebending. I asked if anybody wanted to come and they all answered no, making up various excuses. It surprised me and for the first time in a while I felt rejected and depressed. I chided myself and reminded myself I was used to being lonely. Someday soon they would leave and I would be alone again. Dejected I went on without them.

~.6.~

**Aang's POV**

"Hey! Katara, Toph, Sokka! I need to talk to you guys."

"I'm sorry Aang but Sokka's stil sleeping" Katara said.

Of course I replied by telling her to throw water on his face which, when it happened he immeadiatly woke up screaming at all of us. Toph then responded by kicking a rock under him leaving him not only wet, but in pain. He grumbled and then joined the rest of us around the unlit campfire.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Katara asked

"You all know I need a Firebending master to teach me right?" I said

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"Isn't that the reason we're headed towards the Fire Nation in the first place?" Toph said, annoyed after me stating the obvious.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe, Kiara could teach me." I said nervously

"I think that's a great idea!" Katara exclaimed.

"What if she doesn't want to come?" Said Toph

"Why wouldn't she want to come? She's always happy with us, and she'll be helping the world!" I asked in a very annoyed tone

"Well, this is her home and she has been living here for a long time. Why would she want to leave? But, of course that is her choice and not mine." Toph answered

"I think Toph has a point." Sokka agreed

"We could at least ask. I'm sure she knows how important it is for Aang to learn Firebending and the only thing worse than failing is not trying at all." Katara said wisely.

"Katara has a point" I agreed grinning like an idiot.

"So is it settled? Are we asking her?" I asked almost jumping up and down in excitement.

They all nodded.

~.6.~

**Kiara's POV**

While Firebending I got so absorbed in it I lost track of time. I do that a lot. So before I knew it, it was pitch black. Good thing I had my Firebending. I quickly created a ball of fire and found my way back to the Gaang's campsite.

When I finally found my way back I peeked in through the bushes and I saw Toph smile and face my way. I guess she really could use Earthbending to see. Katara asked Toph what she was looking at. I put a finger to my mouth. Toph nodded and said nothing.

Katara continued to pace back and forth probably worried about me more for Aang's sake than for my own but of course I could have been wrong. I decided to make my appearance in a "fashionable" manner and threw a small pebble at Aang. I giggled as he quickly turned around curious to know where the rock and the giggling came from. I decided to come out of my hiding place but when I came out I exploded into a laughing fit. Which made Aang and Toph laugh as well. Katara stopped pacing and Sokka stopped tending to the fire. Both of them were curious to know why everyone was laughing. They eventually spotted me and gave me a confused stare. I fought really hard to keep back my laughing and I eventually succeeded, after about ten minutes.

So we had dinner and ate the fruit I had collecting remaining very quiet because no one had anything to say. As everyone ate I noticed that they were all staring at Aang, which got me really confused so I looked at him questionably. He looked at me and shrugged which somehow made Toph angry so she made a ledge in the ground, which knocked him over. I still had no idea what they were doing or why they were all looking at Aang so I just looked away and continued eating. It stayed like, unbearably and uncomfortably quiet that I got up from my seat and decided to go to sleep.

I walked over to my sleeping bag and laid down. Eventually I fell asleep. While I was

asleep I could hear yelling but, unfortunately, I couldn't make out what they were saying.

~.6.~

**Katara's POV**

"Aang! Why didn't you ask her?" I yelled at Aang, obviously really annoyed.

"What am I supposed to say? Would you come join us on a perilous mission in which you might die so you could teach me fire bending?" Aang yelled back.

"I don't know? At least it's a start! It's better than just staring." I yelled back

"You better listen to her Aang there is no way you are going to win this fight." Sokka said trying to be funny

"Shut up Sokka!" I screamed. Toph started laughing before abruptly shutting her mouth.

"You guys. We need to be quit or we'll wake Kiara." Toph said quietly. She was blushing, embarrassed about laughing.

"Oh Sorry." I quietly said.

"Fine! I'll ask her tomorrow." Aang said trying to make a point without being loud.

We all agreed. Toph threatening him if he didn't. After that we all decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Yay! Please read and reveiw~

Gemini~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but Kiara is mine.

Edit: This was another hassle to fix. I am sad I couldn't make it longer, but what I was going to add to this story, I decided to add to the sequal.

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

After falling asleep to all the yelling, it was no wonder I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again. Instead of allowing my mind to wander like it normally does I decided to take a walk. This is the third time I've taken a walk in this story…. Or is it the fourth. Oh, darn, my mind has already started to wander.

Soon, I came upon the lake. I never understood why a lake would be on an island this small, but I was grateful for it. I never had to boil my water until it died. I only had to boil it until it was medium well. Crap, my mind is wandering again! Anyways, as I neared the lake I saw a figure in the distance. I got closer and realized it was Sokka. He was sitting on a rock staring at the moon.

I stared at him for a while before I decided to approach him. I expected him to start freaking out, or at least look at me, but he didn't! He just sat there. Staring at the moon.

I stared at him for a while before I decided to approach him. I expected him to start freaking out, or at least look at me, but he didn't! So, I sat down next to him. After 10 minutes I brought up the courage to say something.

"It's a beautiful moon." I quickly shut my mouth thinking I said the stupidest thing I could possibly say.

"Yeah, it is." He said. His voice sounded as if he was in a trance. I also sensed a hint of sadness in his voice.

Another 10 minutes and I decided to say something again.

"Sometimes I find comfort in the moon. I also find comfort in the elements. Especially water." Then I started to lightly and gracefully touch the water on the lake just enough so all that was touching the water were my fingertips. I started to bend the water so it crawled up my hand and stopped crawling at my wrist. It felt so comforting. All the while Sokka just sat there, staring at the moon.

"You should be sleeping you know?" I said, trying to break him out of his trance,

"I know" He replied.

Well, I tried, and failed. Meanwhile, I had finally started getting tired again. So I said goodnight, walked back to my "bed", and finally fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard more screaming. I looked around and noticed it was just Katara and Sokka fighting. While Aang desperately tried to make peace between the feuding siblings, I did what I normally do in the mornings and went into the forest to get some fruit, this time I allowed my mind to wander freely.

I thought about the difference the Gaang had made in my life, and how happy I felt around them. I wondered how I would feel when they had to leave. I tried to remember why they had come in the first place. Then, my brain clicked. Aang needed to learn Firebending in order to save the world before Sozin's comet arrived. I realized he could no longer waste his time here. He needed to leave as soon as possible. So, I quickly finished picking fruit, and ran back to the campsite.

~.7.~

**Aang's POV**

After I successfully stopped Sokka and Katara from killing each other, Kiara ran into our campsite. She looked at me sadly.

"Aang, you all need to leave and continue on your journey. If you stay here any longer it will be near impossible for you to learn Firebending before the comet arrives." She explained.

When she finished I think I saw tears appear in her eyes. Katara pushed me towards her obviously incouraging me to ask her to join us. I finally brought up the courage and asked, "The gang and I were wondering… If you could… Join us on our journey and teach me Fire bending?" I finally said with a small and hopeful smile.

~.7.~

**Kiara's POV**

It all happened so quickly and yet I heard every word. The tears that had welled up in my eyes started to stream down my face. Again my girly emotions took over and I let myself cry. I do a lot of crying in this story too. I ended up hugging Aang, my tears soaking his shirt. I could tell he was grinning from ear to ear. When I finally started crying I started to feel a little silly for crying in front of my new friends, so I started to laugh instead. I finally stood up and faced Aang. I saw Katara, Sokka, and Toph watching us. They all were smiling.

"I now know even though I'm used to being alone, and even though being alone has made me stronger, meeting you guys has changed my life… for the better. This island has nothing left to offer me." I looked at the hopeful faces surrounding me before I continued. "I would be honored to teach the Avatar Firebending, and I would be so happy to travel with you guys." After I finished Aang tackled me into a hug, and the others sooned joined us. Wow, my first group hug, and I love it.

* * *

Please read and review. The next chapter is the epilogue and will be really really really short.

Gemini~


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

**Kiara's POV**

I watched sadly as the island I called home for so long disappeared behind the clouds. As much as I felt like crying, I just couldn't. I was happy; I had finally found a family. I was also excited; I was leaving the island on a new adventure. For the first time I realized that I had been put on that island for a reason and I had a new destiny to fulfill. I was going to help save the world. I was going to teach the Avatar Firebending. More importantly I had finally found a place where I belonged, and I realized that from now on, I would never be alone.

* * *

This was the last chapter in this story. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Please be patient for the sequel. I have a slight idea how to start it, but I also have school soon.

Gemini~


End file.
